who do I love
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: A new girl comes to Destiny high.
1. Chapter 1

We say what we feel,

Then we stop ourselves,

And just walk away.

Never looking back,

Loving every second of it,

We just walk away.

Chapter one

xoxoxoxoxoxoXOxOXOXOxoxoxoxoxXXOxoOOXoxoxoxox

''Sora, you idoit. Let me in.'' Sora's brother Leon yelled from outside. It was pouring and he was getting drenched. Sora calmly and slowly went to thee door and unlocked it. Leon threw open the door and ran in. His normaly brown hair looked black and it dripped on the floor.

Leon glared down at his little brother who just smiled innocently. Soras twin brother walked in and sat down eating a seasalt icecream bar. He looked up and Leon and laughed. ''You shouldnt make Sora mad, Leon. You know this.'' He said. Leon just sighed. He had broke Sora's Chiodo's cd and never bought him a new one.

Leon sighed again and head up to his room. Sora sat down on the couch next to his brother, grabbing his seasalt and biteing into it, making Roxas grab it back. ''Hey. Get your on.'' Roxas yelled at him. Sora just smirked.

''Hey Rox, wanna go out to the mall'' Sora asked his brother. Roxas nodded. They lived down the street from the mall and could go whenever. They got dressed and left.

XOXOXOXoxoxoxoXOXOXOXOxoxoxoxOXOXOXOXOxo

Sora looked at him self in the mirror. He wore a pair of semi baggy black jeans witch had chains, and a white Him heartagram shirt. All together they costed thirty five dollars. Sora took em off and put on his regular clothes on. So far he had got five pairs of jeans, nine tee shirts, three jackets, and two belts from hottopic.

Roxas had got three pairs of jeans, six shirts, three belts, two jackets, and a Him wallet. They still had to go to other stores also.

xoxoxoxoxXOXOXoxoxoxoxOXOXOXOxoxoxoxoXOXoxo

After the shopping was all done Sora had twenty three pairs of jeans, 19 tee shirts, 10 belts, six jackets, and three wallets. Roxas had got 22 tee shirts, 15 pairs of jeans, seven jackets, four belts, two wallets, six bracelets,and a couple of rings.

( oh yaeh. there loaded.)

Sora walked into his bedroom and sat down on his bed. He started playin a ps2 game called Kingdom Of Hearts. ''Every thing you say to me.'' He phone goes off. He picks it up. ''Ello'' he says into it. ''Hey, Sora guess what.'' His best friend Riku says to him. ''What?'' Sora asks. ''Tomarrow is the first day of our sophmore year.'' Riku says. Sora sighs and hangs up the phone.

He already knew this. Roxas had reminded him like a thousand times. Sora sighed. He lays down not ready for tomarrow to come.


	2. Chapter 2

It's too late baby, there's no turning around

I've got my hands in my pocket, and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile in a hole in my heart

Chapter 2

XPXOXPXOXPXOXPXOXPXOXPXOXPXOXPXOXPXO

SORA'S P.O.V.

''Sora. Get up.'' Roxas yells at me from behind the door. I mumble and roll over and contact the floor. I had rollen right out of bed. I stand up and open the door. Roxas stood there in front of me in his boxers. He smiled and walked away. I get dressed and head down stairs. I open the fridge and get out the cod pizza and start to eat.

Roxas came down after me and grabed a piece. we sat eating in scilence. At seven thirty we grabed our stuff and started to walk to school. It was only thirty minutes away. We usally take shortcuts, wo we got there ten minutes early. School started at 8.

As I near the school I reconize some of my friends. RIku and Demyx were there. We walked up to them and sat down on the bench. Riku offered me a poptart and I denined. Roxas openly took the one Demyx offered him. Roxas was like a bottomless pit. He could eat all day and not gain one pound.

As we look around at the students just arriving we see some firmilliar face's and some we didn't reconize. Two of our other friends walk torwards us. They were both girls, twins accutally. Brittany and Cherise. They were really cute and alot of boys liked them, even though one was Emo and the other one was a rocker.

At our school almost everyone listened to the stupid horrible sound that they call rap, hip-hop, and R and B. Every one of my friends liked rock, metal, emo, and that kinda music. Brittany was Roxas's bestfriend, and even I have to admit they should get together.

They were always together. If one got detention the other one would too. Cherise on the other hand was taken, by one of our friends Tidus. I look up from where I had been looking and noticed Tidus and Cloud walking torwards us. Tidus smiled really big when Cherise ran up to him and jumped on him.

The only two missing was Axel and Zexion. Five minutes until the day began and the torment started. I had all my classes with Riku and Zexion. Axel had his with Demyx. Brittany and Roxas were together of course, and Cherise and Tidus were together. The only peroid we had together was lunch.

''Bring. Bring.'' The bell went off. Time for day one of HELL to begin.


End file.
